


Impulse Needs To Sleep

by screamingmoth



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 425 words of me projecting on to impulse, Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, M/M, also say hello to my borderline passive aggressive writing style-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: yeah. title sums everything up. the google doc i wrote this bad boy in is titled ‘impulse what the fuck’ and i think it fits a lot.
Relationships: Tangpulse, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Impulse Needs To Sleep

“.... why are there so many monster cans?”  
Tango glanced around Impulse’s room. He kept it clean, so it was easy to see the collection of empty energy drinks growing on his desk.  
“ok it is not what it looks like Tango-“ It was, in fact, exactly what it looked like. “I’ve been saving the cans for a while! they’re pretty.” That was a total, horrible lie. Yes the cans are pretty, but he wasn't collecting them.   
“...You’re a horrible liar, Impy. When was the last time you slept?”  
Impulse hadn’t slept in a hot minute (like.. at least three days). It took him a moment to think about it. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets because caffeine gives you the jitters and holy fuck was he caffeinated.  
“uh.” Impulse scratched the back of his neck. Tango shot him a disappointed look.   
“it’s uh. been a while.” Impulse basically deflated at that point, slumping over a little as he chuckled nervously. He hadn’t realised how badly the effects of sleep deprivation were fucking him up until now.

Tango groaned softly, grabbing Impulses arm.   
“you’re sleeping. now. you have no choice!”  
Tango pulled Impulse over to his bed, pushing him down quite forcefully. (not like ;) you creep)  
Impulse gave up, letting Tango tuck him in. Then he grabbed Tango’s arm, yanking the fucker down beside him.  
“You’re staying here.”  
He giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Tango’s shoulders to keep him down. Tango only protested a little before he wrapped his arms around Impulse’s waist, letting the taller man cuddle up to him. (impulse was literally one inch taller than Tango. it frustrated the blonde to no end.)  
“Fine. as long as you sleep for once.”  
Impulse hummed as a response, holding Tango close. He was really, really warm..   
Soon enough Impulse drifted off to sleep, his head tucked under Tango’s chin. Tango just smiled warmly at the sleeping figure, gently tracing shapes on his back.  
It wasn’t long before Tango passed out too.

Impulse woke up first. It was a little weird waking up in someone’s arms just to realise that someone is your best friend who you just so happen to have unbelievably strong feelings for. His face went 80 shades of red, but refused to move. He was way too comfy, relishing in the fact that Tango was a portable heater on legs. He felt Tango press his face into Impulse’s hair and his heart did flips. 

He fell back asleep before Tango woke up.


End file.
